Harry's Little Cinderella
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: Harry dances with his little girl. A Song-fic using the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman. Lily x Teddy at the end. Better then it sounds!


Author's note: I wanted to write another Father-Daughter one-shot, but for Harry and Lily this time. Lily is paired with Teddy Lupin, so if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song used.

Song: Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman

_She spins and she swaysTo whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

Harry sat in the dinning room, trying to do is work, feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, _again_. He could see his only daughter Lily spinning and swaying to the music that played on the radio in the living room, without a care in the world.

_It's been a long day_

_And there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me_

_Saying "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle_

_And I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Lily must have gotten tired of dancing by herself, because it wasn't long after Harry got back to work that she came in, begging him to dance with her.

"Daddy! I need your help. There's a ball at the castle, I've been invited you see, and I need to practice my dancing. Please help me Daddy, please." Harry bit his lip, it had been a long day and he had a lot of work to do. But one look into the little redheaded girls green eyes and he knew that he couldn't say no.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'__Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

Harry dance with his little girl in the middle of the living room. He knew that he should enjoy her, while she was their in his arms. He didn't want to miss a single song. Because before he knew it….she would be gone….

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

Harry watched as Lily walked down the stairs to show him the dress she and her mother had gotten for the Ball. She wanted to make sure that he approved of it. Harry wasn't really looking forward to having to meet her date for the Ball, even if Lily said that he was a nice guy and that he'd be impressed, and that he was one of her best friends not a boyfriend. (He knew that she was in love with Teddy Lupin)

"Dad, the Ball is Halloween. I need to practice my dancing before I go off to Hogwarts. Please Daddy, would you help me?" Harry knew he could never say no.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

He helped her with her dancing. He told her about the Yule Ball and how it was a mess. She laughed at his story and told him that it was a good thing that her Mum had helped him learn to dance properly. Harry just smiled, he was trying to savor this moment, because before he knew it….she would be gone.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away_

_But I need to practice my dancing_

_Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

He shouldn't have been that surprised, really. Teddy had come over a month before to ask for her hand. (Of course he agreed) She was out of Hogwarts and she had a good job, as did Teddy. They had been dating since she turned seventeen three years before that. But when they had come over, Lily with a beautiful yet simple ring on her hand, Harry felt like crying. He couldn't believe that his little girl was getting married.

"Daddy, the weddings still about six months away. Do you think you could help me with my dancing?" Lily asked him after dinner that night. Harry felt his eyes burn with the threat of tears. He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

Harry helped Lily with her dancing, he didn't miss even one song. It wasn't long before he had to walk her down the aisle. She wore a beautiful Muggle wedding gown. Teddy stood at the alter with a smile on his face and his hair turquoise. He watched as they were named Wizard and Wife. He watched while _they _danced, and then….it was time for the Father-Daughter dance.

Harry got to dance with his little girl once more. His little redheaded Cinderella.

After the song was over, Harry kissed her head and said, "I love you, Lily-Pad." Before he hugged her.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Daddy." She whispered while she hugged her father.

The rest of the night, the newly Weds danced and kissed and had a lovely time. Harry and Ginny watched as their daughter dance with her nephew. (James' son)

It wasn't long before the Newly Weds left for the Honeymoon. They hugged all of the guest and thanked them, and with a **POP**! they were gone.

She was gone.

I hope you like it. I'm sorry if it's not that good.


End file.
